My Favorite Type of Character
by imcreepy
Summary: Izaya (DRRR!) and Oikawa (Haikyuu!) are both really good characters, in my opinion. I really like this "type." This is a story of what would happen if they met.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't that Izaya liked little children. Far from it. However, he prefered them to adults. Not to mention that those same adults would pay close attention to whatever the children said, which made it easier to manipulate them.

So Izaya made it his common goal to talk to any alone child. They were willing to share information, although it sometimes borderlines "dog," and that was when Izaya got annoyed.

However, today's kid was not that, so Izaya would be amused. He had found the child sitting on a park bench. _All by himself._ So of course, he had to plop himself down next to the child. Instantly, he knew he would have fun when the child looked upon him with suspicious eyes.

"Hi! I'm Izaya! Nice to meet you! What's your name?" Izaya gave a kind smile, and the boy, surprisingly, relaxed a bit, opposite to what "his type" would do. A tad disappointing. Izaya wanted to see the boy stiffen up, even more suspicious. Now he'll have to see why he acted that way. Most likely he has a family member similar to Izaya's attitude right now.

The boy replied, "Takeru. Oikawa Takeru."

 **(Guys help how to you do breaks that show up in the story? Like *** in the middle or something idk)**

He had taken his eyes off the boy for a _minute_ , just to buy a drink. When he came back, the boy had already invited a stranger next to him. Toru really thought that his nephew had more sense than to start conversing with a man, in a park, in the middle of Ikebukuro. As he walked toward the two, he could sense some people looking at them with a touch of concern. Most likely the man was a creeper who liked kids. What a pain this will be.

"My, Takeru, aren't you popular!" A man, most likely in his late teens, waved toward them. He wasn't bad-looking, and his apparel didn't look bad. He was most likely just a teenager taking a break in Ikebukuro with his brother or nephew.

His eyes, of course, were wary and must be the person Taku-chan was talking about, the volleyball player. ("He's really good, and he teaches me in his free time!")

"Hi! We were just talking about you! You must be Oikawa. I'm Orihara Izaya." Izaya smiled, and he smiled back.

"Nice to meet you. I hope that Taku-chan didn't say anything bad about me."

"Far from it! I hea-" His attention was diverted to a blond man rounding a corner. Shizu-chan. "Well, I must be going now! It's been nice!"

 **(break)**

He realized now, that the man's eyes had been subtly searching. Izaya smiled now. His interest was piqued.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll try to post at least one a week. I hate it when I have to wait like a month for a chapter. It's summer. How busy can I get?  
Lol no to mention I just wrote myself into a corner. Hahaha enjoy!**

* * *

He really shouldn't have cared about the man, as he was probably just a lonely person seeking some company from a boy (as he couldn't get anyone else to talk to him). He really could, _if_ Takeru wouldn't shut up about "Iza-ni!" Honestly though, he couldn't get Taku-chan to call him that, even after he started teaching him and his friends.

It really got on his nerves.

 **(break)**

The more Izaya studied him, the more he was interested. From what he understood so far, Oikawa Toru was an extremely dedicated player, but his personality didn't fit that. It was just a feeling he gave off, and Izaya wanted to test him. (Normally, gut feelings are for idiots and animals, but Izaya _did_ get them occasionally.)

Not to mention that everything was progressing nicely in Ikebukuro, so there was no action to be missed or to be simulated. Simply put, Izaya wanted to see some different reactions.

And so, he became Oikawa Toru's stal-

That's why he was packed in this loud arena with hot-blooded humans.

He had played volleyball a couple times in elementary school. He understood that there was a server, sets, and such. He understood it all, but of course, the experience was completely different. Even though it was high school volleyball, the people received, tossed, etc. well beyond Izaya's (puny) imagination (when it came to volleyball).

Izaya could tell, that Oikawa was the star of his team. It was him that everything was centered around. It reminded him of himself, and Izaya didn't like that.

They played well, but the look on his face when he dove in to save the ball, when he served a spike, was exciting! Oh, but when they lost, and how his face contorted so much in so little time! You don't really see that anymore! How interesting!

He could sense an underlying presence. But for that one split second!

For that _one_ split second, his (seriously? again?) instinct told him that he was a monster. Could he be? Scarier that Heiwajima Shizuo? Maybe.

And then it was over, and what Orihara Izaya wanted to do, more than anything, was to experience that again. And then, break him? The possibilities are endless! Oh, how he loved humans!


	3. Chapter 3

He was here. Orihara Izaya, who chatted with his nephew, and somehow had gotten more friendly with him in a couple minutes than Oikawa ever had.

Orihara smiled, and waved. "Toru-chan!" -chan? He could tell that his teammates were giving him strange looks. Truth be told, Oikawa didn't have much of a life other than volleyball, and it was strange for him to be getting friendly enough for "-chan" with someone without the team having heard about him. Especially since Oikawa had such a disgusting personality. It wasn't easy to make friends with someone like that, the teammates all collectively thought.

Iwaizumi asked first. "Who's this?"

"A friend of my nephew." His teammates were giving Orihara strange looks now as they remembered that Takeru was much younger than Oikawa and this man.

"I'm hurt, Toru-chan. And here I thought we were friends!"

"So, Orihara-san," Oikawa said, ignoring him, surprising them all with his formality, "what are you doing here?"

"Please, call me Iza-chan!"

Oikawa already had that cutesy look back on his face again. "Okay, Iza-chan. What do you want?"

The teammates left, already bored with the two similar people.

* * *

Although Izaya tried, he just couldn't get on the nerves of Oikawa. Through their conversation, he danced around, inquired, everything. It seemed as though the only thing that got him riled up was volleyball. A sport, of all things! A man of his caliber could become someone big later on, but it seemed that all he wanted was volleyball.

It was beautiful, too, how he subtly skirted in their conversation. He was equally aware of what Izaya was doing. The look in his eye showed it too.

Oikawa wanted to get information too. He asked about Izaya's profession, among many other things.

("Shouldn't you be at your job, Iza-chan?"

"I have good hours."

"What do you do again?"

"I'm an information broker. A small one, only in Ikebukuro, though," Izaya chuckled, lying.

"So what do you do in your free time?"

"I like eating hot pot and browsing the internet. Not to mention playing board games." Not wrong, but not entirely true either. He didn't mention "studying humans." He didn't want Oikawa getting too cautious.)

Oikawa was dedicated to volleyball, was what he learned. He was surprisingly good at this. It's just that his only trigger was volleyball, which Izaya had little to no experience in. It was starting to look like a well-masked obsession, and~

A bit like Shinra.

He needed to find something, and quick. Oikawa was just too interesting to give up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not posting much. Turns out I have summer school, and I'm taking it for credit.**

 **That means a lot of HW and it kind of sucks. Plus, I still gotta watch my anime :3**

* * *

"Why do you play volleyball?"

"Why?" Oikawa lifted his eyes to the ceiling, pausing in the middle of his chewing. He then looked at Orihara and saw that look on his face again. It was a bemused look, well hidden, and not good. In general, Orihara was a pleasant person, yet Oikawa always sensed a subtle undertone, dark and mad underneath. He smiled at him, and answered. "Because the ladies love it and I'm good."

Orihara was back to his hot pot, not facing him. "You're smart, I can tell. Of all the things, volleyball. I mean, who am I to judge," he turned, brown eyes mixed with a crimson feeling, "As I am just a lowly information broker." He was testing him. It was obvious now. It pissed off Oikawa. Everything about Orihara was _unstable_. No, that wasn't the word. Controlled, which in turn made him dangerous.

"Truth be told, I'm not very smart, although I may look it. I like volleyball and volleyball likes me, and it makes me happy." Orihara was no longer smiling. They stared at each other for a while, those crimson inkling eyes and Oikawa's own.

A woman coughed. "Can I leave now?" She was quite pretty, but Oikawa couldn't get a single reaction from her. It made him even more annoyed with Orihara.

"Of course, Namie-chan!" Orihara smirked. "Come, Toru-chan. Let's take a walk!"

He put a lid over the hot pot, obviously saving it for later.

* * *

Oikawa knew. Izaya was sure of it. It was delightfully excruciating, or maybe excruciatingly delightful. However, he knew that something was going to come up soon in Ikebukuro. He couldn't take the monster he wanted to see out of Oikawa. He desperately did want to see it, but he wanted to observe the wonderful world of Ikebukuro more. So his time was very limited, and he was getting impatient.

What he wanted to do, ideally, would be for Oikawa to be kicked off the volleyball team, and none too obviously, by Izaya himself. However, he simply didn't have the time for that, and in truth he didn't quite know what Oikawa would do, although it was something along the lines of him spending more time with Izaya, and, at that moment when he realized, then the monster would be out.

But there simply wasn't time, and Oikawa was being difficult. He loved him, of course, but he would like to love him even more, before things started rolling in Ikebukuro.


	5. Chapter 5

There were people staring, of course, yet something seemed off in their looks. Both Orihara and himself were good-looking, but that look that people gave was the one Oikawa saw the first time he met him. It was of concern, and pity. He loathed that look very much, since he was a prideful man. The information broker chatted happily about his sisters, his already-mentioned fondness for games, idle things that Oikawa had already heard before.

By now, he knew that he didn't like him. Why did he continue to walk with him, then? To make sure that Takeru was hanging with someone safe? Probably, it was because Orihara seemed like someone with power, and Oikawa loved power, as did everyone. Or maybe it was because, disgustingly enough, that Orihara seemed similar in personality. Who knows?

"Hey, let's take another route." Orihara interjected.

Oikawa didn't ask why. If he did, Orihara would come up with some false information, that Oikawa would have to see the reason for.

"I really want to try some of this Russian Sushi you talk so much about." Oikawa said, with a slight whine in his voice. He normally didn't act this friendly, or pathetic, around anyone who wasn't on his team, but he never saw Orihara look this unpleasant. He wanted to see the root of this.

Toru's face was smug, but there didn't seem to be much of a change in his expression at all. Although it was true that Shizu-chan was walking the streets they were walking, Izaya didn't care that much. He would like to get to Russia Sushi without him noticing, but if he did, so be it. Shizu-chan could possibly be the catalyst.

A bit disappointing, in many different ways, that Shizuo didn't notice him. He kind of did want to see Toru's face. Oh well.

The day passed on extremely slow, and ended with Toru checking his watch and waving to Izaya, and Izaya wandering the streets when something caught his eye. " _A Brutal Murderer on the Loose?"_ read a newspaper.

What terrible timing.

* * *

 **A really short chapter sorry, next one will be what I hope is the last chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He got the call at one in the morning. Of course, he was pissed, but Oikawa still answered. After all, he was already awake. He fumbled for his cell phone and looked at it. The screen said, "Private Caller." He answered, annoyed./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello?" He said groggily. A cry from the other end made his bolt upright. It was unmistakingly Takeru./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who is this?" He asked. There was silence, except for the sound of Takeru's heavy breathing./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then, a voice spoke. One he didn't recognize at first, simply because the tone was so /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"different/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's your nephew, Takeru. If you call the police, I'll sell his body. All you have to do is walk. Act suspicious, or do anything I don't like, I'll gut him. Young organs make a fortune. It's really~"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who are you, and what do you want?" Oikawa interjected, menacingly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A laugh came from the other side. "I can imagine your face right now." A pause. "It's simple. Get outside, and walk. I'll give you instructions on how to get here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who are you?" There was a crackle of what could have been a chuckle. Then there was quiet./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello?" Oikawa asked. "Look, just tell me who you are and~"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You don't recognize me, Tooru-chan?" There was a completely new person, one whose voice dripped with hurt and mocking./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oikawa inhaled sharply, a bit startled but unsurprised. "All you want to do is talk, right? And then you'll let Takeru go?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He could hear the smile, thick and nauseating. "My word."/span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He stepped outside. The air was cool and pleasant. Orihara had been completely mute for a while now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why do you want to talk to me so badly?" Oikawa asked, breaking the silence./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are so incredibly interesting, Tooru. I love you, you know," he replied, his voice lovely and doting./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"So that was it./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They said nothing, as Oikawa constantly walked./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't think I've introduced myself properly." Orihara spoke again. "I'm Orihara Izaya, an information broker."/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oikawa said nothing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Orihara Izaya, the information broker, kept talking. "You see, I lied a little. What I love doing most in the world, yes, is playing games, but with my favorite things in the world." His voice took on this revolting, seductive tone. "I love humans, /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"so much/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oikawa was absolutely disgusted. "I see. You're one of those pretentious shits who think themselves to be above all other humans."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, I love you so much!" Izaya cried. "I really could have had you. What a shame." The speaker changed again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Walk to my office." Yes. He was so similar to Oikawa. He hated that so much./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You love me because I'm like you." Oikawa said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you because you're a monster, but a beautiful one. You understand humans, you thrive. You are so human, but you surpass them all in maturity, perception, and ambition. That's the honest truth, Tooru. You're such a beautiful monster." His voice was a soup of passion, longing, and mockery. What a terrible person./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oikawa said nothing. There was nothing to be said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wonderful. Welcome."/span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He was tired. Tired of Izaya's passion, like an adult with an enthusiastic child. Yet when his hand touched the door handle, his heart was pounding./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. The first thing he saw was Takeru. His body was limp, tightly tied up to a chair. His blood boiled with anger. Then he saw Orihara./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Orihara was leaning against a railing, looking down on him with smile that radiated so many things. Oikawa hated all of them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love that look," Orihara said, jumping down onto his office. His hand glinted with something metallic./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I came here." Oikawa felt steely, with a rush that he felt when he was flowing with adrenaline in a match, where everything was win or lose./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Orihara smiled, a wide smile that cut across his face. He tossed something that flashed through the dark air. Oikawa's quick reflexes grabbed onto it. It was a knife./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh, his face! It showed the terrible intent, the monster inside! It was like the most tempting of meat, hidden behind a veil, in which the slightest wind shows nothing but the smell! Izaya laughed, and Tooru's eyes widened slightly. He understood./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He saw him take a deep breath, preparing to fight. Izaya closed his eyes, relishing in it all./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I won't fight you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Izaya frowned, opening his eyes again. "You do understand, right? I will kill Takeru."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oikawa scoffed, "I don't want to be arrested for killing a man. That could ruin my position."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Izaya smiled. He walked over the the unconscious Takeru. He saw Oikawa stiffen, though his face remained passive. Quickly, he cracked Takeru's arm, twisting it in a menacing position. The boy shrieked, high and ringing. He was breathing heavily, sweating and in pain./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oikawa's face was so cold. There was no murderous intent, just indifference. He looked at Izaya, with those cold eyes, so handsome yet demonic. Izaya laughed, a creamy one that came out purely and true. Deftly, he untied Takeru./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gently, with Takeru on his arm, Izaya walked toward Oikawa. "Take him." Oikawa grabbed Takeru, and didn't look back. What a disappointing, yet lovely /br /spanspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Izaya laughed again, laughing at this wonderful day and experience. It was people like Oikawa that reminded him how much he loved humans! /spanspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"How he loved humans!/span/p 


End file.
